


情事

by stupidgirl



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 18:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidgirl/pseuds/stupidgirl
Summary: 并没有什么肉的PWP，恋人之间互相发情没啥大不了的 。





	情事

Title: PWP 

Paring: Pirlo/De Rossi 

Rating: R因为写的是情事，保险起见。  
Word Count: 

Disclaimer: Not true, not mine, don’t make money. 

Daniele极少会乘他睡着的时候鼓动1他，这在他们还只是普通队友的时候就已经是不成文的规定。 

有一次他和朋友一起出去喝到酩酊大醉，一扑到床上三下五除二就把他给扒得精光，Daniele热烘烘的带着啤酒味不由分说地压着他就狠狠吻起来。他几次想借着势头翻身却一直没成功，原本脑子里还想着要用力拍醒他，结果吻起来昏天黑地的他竟然发现自己的情绪比对方还要高涨也就由他去了。那天太匆忙什么措施都没有，末了Daniele还把他死死箍在怀里让他整个人动弹不得。第二天早餐的时候对方几乎不敢直视他的眼睛，嘴里一个劲地说着道歉的话。 

“Andre，对不起，我不是故意的。” 

“我，昨晚，我昨晚醉得太厉害了，我都不知道怎么会……我保证下次不会喝成那样了。” 

“你……还疼吗？” 

他看着自己在Daniele脖子上留下的吻痕，想起对方昨晚上毫无遮掩地在他身上发出难耐地呻吟的样子，Daniele很少这样。有时候他们坐在沙发上看电影，Daniele一时兴起转过头去吻他的侧脸，他们试探着接吻，而最后他都会慢慢退开去，就好象他只是在行一个问候礼。有时候他会在他洗碗碟时在背后把下巴抵在他肩上，亲吻他脖颈的时候嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦的，然而过不多久还是规规矩矩地回去收拾桌子去了。有时候哪怕只是在等候游戏进度条的空隙，Daniele都会腾出手来去握他的手。有时候当他气喘吁吁地扶着他的腰在他身体里重重地挺进时，Daniele会涨红着脸侧过头去有些不高兴地说“别看我了，要不你从后面来。”，或者干脆用手臂把自己的脸挡起来，只留下鼻尖沉重的呼吸声。Daniele并不讨厌这种亲密接触，但看起来他也并不很渴求什么，克制而又矜持得根本不像是他原本所认识的那个Daniele，倒是前一天晚上糊里糊涂地抱着他乱来的Daniele更像是印象中的那个人。 

“我没什么。而且感觉不坏。”他扬起嘴角朝他微微笑了笑。 

Daniele再一次在他睡得迷迷糊糊的时候爬上他的床是在一个月以后了，他一边抱住他一边傻乎乎地问：“你睡着了吗？” 

“嗯……” 

然后他咯咯咯地笑着说“没见过睡着了还能答话的。” 

Daniele用有些汗湿的左手拨开他右侧的额发，整个头拼命钻进他的颈间：“Andre，Andre……” 他的声音混合着叹息，几乎被闷进床褥和他的皮肤之间，“你不知道我有多想要你！” 

他的鼻尖抵着他的耳根，手摸索进他的睡衣里有些不知所措地摩挲着：“连在场上的时候脑子里也都是你。” 

“我都被我自己吓了一跳，我想你要是知道了的话，说不定会不高兴。” 

“我一直不敢告诉你，而且让我说那种话，太没面子了。” 

“你犯困的时候我总是，总是……但我知道你不喜欢别人吵你睡觉。” 

“Andre，T……”他根本没有把话说完就迫不及待得要吻他，好像最后那几个单词一定不能被他听到似的。Daniele也没有太过火，舌尖仿佛挠痒似的轻轻扫着他的舌尖，甚至因为他这种太过温吞的接吻方式把他给惹毛了，他挣扎着短暂地推开Daniele，“做吧”。 

欲望如他预期的那样漫过头顶。 

第二天的早餐和午餐合并了。他入眠的时间推迟了两个小时，Daniele气喘吁吁地压在他身上的时候他还取笑着说，你真的小我四岁吗？但是不到七个小时他就从对方那里得到了新的答案——年轻人有时候就是有你所不能理解的精力。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果很在乎上下这件事情的话，这里是这样的，半睡时候是大湿兄压了大酱酱，回忆里说的有时候是大酱酱压的大湿兄。


End file.
